


Just Gou

by Cat_Paws



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Kink Meme, Sibling Incest, What have I written, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paws/pseuds/Cat_Paws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Free! Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. Original prompt:<br/><i>Gou is of the age where she is interested in looking for a boyfriend, but she hasn't had one yet. Rin is protective of his little sister and wants to make sure she knows how to look for and only accepts the best, a boy that will treat her right. So Rin decides he will teach her what to look for and expect. This may or may not include dating lessons or whatnot (it would be nice~), but my main request is that he shows her how a guy should treat her during sex. (Specifically, it would be nice to include cunnilingus.)</i></p>
<p>
  <i>I'd like his motivations to be based on his dedication and care for her, not necessarily an overwhelming taboo lust that drives him to this. That's not to say it should be coldly clinical; sensuality is part of the lesson. ;)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gou

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Free! Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. Original prompt:  
>  _Gou is of the age where she is interested in looking for a boyfriend, but she hasn't had one yet. Rin is protective of his little sister and wants to make sure she knows how to look for and only accepts the best, a boy that will treat her right. So Rin decides he will teach her what to look for and expect. This may or may not include dating lessons or whatnot (it would be nice~), but my main request is that he shows her how a guy should treat her during sex. (Specifically, it would be nice to include cunnilingus.)_
> 
> _I'd like his motivations to be based on his dedication and care for her, not necessarily an overwhelming taboo lust that drives him to this. That's not to say it should be coldly clinical; sensuality is part of the lesson. ;)_  
>  I don't really like these two outside of more then just siblings. This idea got me thinking, however, and I'm okay with some parts.

"Gou, why are you pacing outside my door?"

"Hn? Oh, no reason." She pivoted on a toe and lightly stepped into her brother's room. Rin quirked an eyebrow as she flopped herself on the end of his bed, crossing her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staring intently at the books and papers spread out in front of him.

"Nothing that exciting. Just some work for class." He began to gather the papers and books, silently thanking her for providing him an excuse to stop.

"Is it important? I can go if you're busy."

"No, it's okay. I wasn't getting anywhere with this stuff." He placed the stack of books and papers on the floor then rearranged himself into a sitting position dangling a leg off the edge. Stretching out his back and arms in one big swoop, he quickly slumped down as if deflating. Leaning back relaxed, he said, "So, what's up?"

"Not much really." Her eyes drifted down and around, settling on her lap. Her hands began to fiddle with the edge of her shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He scooted a little closer. "Gou?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked her legs, her fingers weaving themselves into her shirt.

"Of course,"he said, keeping his growing worry in check. He hated seeing her upset. He knew something was bothering her the moment he noticed her pacing. Silently, he wait.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He scrunched his face in confusion and said, "Of course. You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that cause you're my bother and being nice."

"I'd say that even if I weren't" She gave him a 'yeah right' look, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. You're attractive enough."

"Hey!" She shoved him playfully.

He rocked back and chuckled, grinning at her mischievously. She smiled in return, but it slowly slipped away as she moved to lean against the wall. Pulling her legs up and her ams in, she tried to fold in on herself.

He turned to her, concern on his face, and said, "Tell me what's going on. Is someone bothering you at school?"

"No."

"Outside of school?"

"No."

"On the way home?"

"No."

"The swim club?"

"No."

"The library?"

"No."

"The mall?"

"No." She glared at him in mock annoyance as he settled next to her.

"Well, what is it then?" he asked gently.

"It's just… Well…" Her gaze traveled the floor as if searching for words. Finally she let out a sigh and said, "Some of the girls at school are talking about boys and having boyfriends and stuff like that. It got me thinking that I might want a boyfriend, too."

The image of Mikoshiba, his swim team captain, flashed through Rin's mind and his eyes narrowed. "You have anyone in mind?"

"Not really."

"Good. You're not allowed to date. Ever."

"WHAT? Since when do you tell me what to do?" she demanded, sitting up to glare at him for real. She crossed her arms to get the full effect.

"Since I'm your older brother and don't want to see my younger sister go out with some dumb-ass jerk." He sat up matching her posture, arms at his sides.

"Like you?"

He let out an exasperated breath. Rubbing his face as he gathered his thoughts, he exhaled then said, "I just want you to find someone who respects and likes you for who you are. That's all. A lot of guys are all talk with nothing to back it up. Especially guys your age. They're still trying to figure themselves out. Hell, most men still are. I sure as hell don't know what I'm doing." He sat back propping a leg up. That didn't come out right. He brushed a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling unsure of what to do or say next.

"Hmmm, yeah, I guess. I wonder… Would a boy even be interested in me? The guys in the swim club are kind of friends mostly cause I'm the manager and helped get the club started." She leaned back and wrapped her arms around herself. "Sometimes I think I'm not pretty enough, or maybe I talk too much or too loud or that I'm too pushy and that scares boys away." She pulled her legs closer in.

Rin looked down at the top of her head, then wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in. "Any guy that can't handle the completely amazing person you are doesn't deserve your time or attention."

She settled into the embrace and said, "You could be right."

"And if, IF, I let you date, just know I'm not gonna like the idiot."

"I'll keep that in mind. And who said I had to ask your permission?"

Quirking a smile, he said, "Hn, no one. But in all seriousness, if this 'guy' ever hurts you in any way, physically, emotionally or other wise, I will hunt him down and kill him after I'm done torturing him."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"No. There's no reason for a man to EVER attack a woman. Especially if they're suppose to love them. Simple as that."

"Hmmm. Rin, have you ever done it with anyone?"

"Hun? What?"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

"I don't see how my sex life is of any relevance here." He sat up as if ready to bolt, but merely moved to the edge of the bed bracing himself on his knees.

"I was just wondering if, well… if you might know what to do," she said, shuffling to sit beside him at the edge.

"That's kind of a bold question."

"Sorry."

"No, no. It's all right. You just caught me off guard. Gah, I never thought I'd be talking about this with my little sister. Just-" He looked around for inspiration to strike or a bolt of lightning, anything, to change the subject. He glanced at Gou and the look on her face defeated him. He knew he would do anything for her. He dropped his head down, lacing his fingers behind his neck.

She watched him, getting more nervous and scared as he didn't continue. It had taken a lot for her to gather the courage to even begin the conversation. She was beginning to think that maybe this had all been a huge mistake when he finally moved. Looking up, he dropped his arms and let out a huge sigh.

"Okay, first of all, if a guy ever tries to pressure you to have sex or do anything you're not comfortable with, tell me. Even if it's one of the guys in the swim club. I don't care. Tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Okay." The sincerity and resolution in his eyes and voice amazed her.

"Good." Looking away, he continued. "Ahhharrr… Okay, right, so, I have to ask. Man, I can't believe I'm saying this." Inhaling deeply he said, "Have you ever touched yourself or masturbated?"

"Wha- What…?" Her eyes widened as she registered what he had just asked.

"You do know what that is right?" He looked at her cautiously.

Sitting up straight, she said, "Yes I do. No I have not, thank you."

"So you don't have any kind of reference point. Okay then."

"That's kind of why I asked."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I ever did wanna have sex with a guy," His eyes narrowed. "My boyfriend and we both were okay with it, I'm scared I won't know what to do. What if he expects me to do certain things. What should I be doing? Should I expect something? What happens?" She could feel her cheeks getting hot as she voiced her worries out loud. She felt so silly and stupid for even thinking she could actually talk about this with her brother. She began to play with the edge of her shirt again, staring at her knees. She really wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. Instead, she settled for folding herself in half and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Hey, hey, Calm down." Rin placed a hand on her far shoulder and squeezed. Leaning down he said, "You've got nothing to worry about. For my own sanity I'm going to say it's his first time, too. He's not expecting much. Hell, he's just happy he's got a girl with him. Not to mention it's the girl he's in love with. If he's any kind of sane, he'll have her needs in mind just as much as his, or at least enough to listen to her.

Humans are programed for sex, so the basic understanding is there. You don't have to worry about that. What gets everyone worked up is what the ones involved feel. Sometimes, you don't even have to go all the way. You can just feel each other. Touch and explore each other's bodies. Find those spots that make each of you jump. Appreciate the body and soul of the person you're with."

"Show me."

"Hun?"

"Show me, please?" Her voice was slightly muffled as she was still wrapped around her legs, face buried. "I know it sounds crazy, but I wanna know what that feels like." As she said this, she curled tighter and sort of leaned away. Slowly, any eye peaked out at him and he crumbled. Seeing her so vulnerable and unsure, his instincts to protect her flared leaving him wondering what to do. Even though they both knew it was insane, he agreed.

"Okay."

He moved his hand from her shoulder down to the base of her spine. Pressing his palm to her back, he slowly slide his hand up and under her shirt. She curled tighter at the touch. "Shhh, relax," he murmured.

"Okay." She released her grip and some of the tension. He helped her sit up and in the process removed her shirt, dropping it some where on the bed. She hastily covered herself, the blush on her skin rising. He couldn't help but smile a little at her shyness.

Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "Don't worry. You're beautiful." The huskiness of his voice made her shutter and she tensed up again. He placed a soft reassuring kiss at the crook of her neck then another on her shoulder and a third on her collarbone. Unhooking her bra, he guided her down to lie on her back. He then maneuvered into a better position over her. He removed her bra as much as he could with her clutching it to her chest. When she was the only reason it was still there, she let him slip it away. Still using her arms to cover herself, he gently pushed them out of the way. He leaned back to get a complete view once the obstructions were gone. "Amazing," he breathed.

She smiled shyly. He dropped down and trailed kisses from her neck down her center, stopping at her belly button. His hands began to explore and massage her body. He was surprised to discover she reacted similarly to him when touched in certain areas. Keeping that in mind, he continued taking cues from her as when to proceed.

He froze when he felt hands slide under his shirt and up his sides. He looked meeting her gaze. She seemed to be asking if she could touch him also. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, giving her permission.

Her hands danced around under his shirt as he held himself above her. She began to do things similar to what he had been doing, causing his breath to catch. She smiled at his reaction and he glared at her, a corner of his mouth rising up. Pulling her hands back down, he picked up where he left off.

Once he believed she was ready, he stopped at the edge of her shorts. "Gou?"

She looked down at him upon hearing her name. Their eyes locked and she suddenly became aware of what was happening. She wasn't afraid. In that moment, she trusted him and whatever he might do. He saw this and knew he had to make good on that as best he could.

She lifted her hips allowing him to pull the rest of her clothes out of the way. He could see she was worked up. Settling down, he leaned in to place delicate kisses on her inner thighs. He then placed two fingers in his mouth, having decided what he would do.

Mixing his saliva and her natural juices, he began caressing and teasing her drawing random sounds to sputter from her mouth. He continued this till she glared at him to move on. He took that as a sign and slipped in. Taking it slow and allowing for her to figure out what she was feeling, his other hand moved around to her back. He carefully added a second finger when she felt ready enough, again taking it slow so she could adjust. Her breathing quickened as he moved in her, his other hand supporting and massaging her back and butt.

His own need kicked in as he felt her reaching her limit. He desperately pulled himself under control and focused on her. She tensed and squashed her arms in, pulling Rin forward with her legs.

"Shit!" he yelped in surprise. He barely managed to avoid crushing her as he steadied himself, caught off guard by her sudden action.

At this point, Gou was lost on her own high. She then melted, releasing her hold on him with her legs. He leaned back, withdrawing slowly as he did. She closed her legs and crossed her arms over her chest. He moved to place a light kiss on her forehead. She quickly caught his head and pulled him to her lips. Startled, he gradually returned the act, his lips softening into hers.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hmmm." He nuzzled her neck then pulled away. She followed sitting up and watched as he backed away. "Take your time gathering yourself. There's something I need to do." He disappeared through the door, leaving her to gather her things. As she fixed herself, it dawned on her what he needed to do and she giggled. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to go find him.

Closing the door behind him, Rin leaned back and sighed. Holding up his hand, he thought 'What have I just done?' He shook his head and moved to the sink.

Once finished washing his hands, he leaned over the sink bracing his hands on the counter. He stood there thinking and trying not to think about what had happened. He slipped a hand down his pants rubbing then gripping himself. He really should deal with this pressing matter first then address the other stuff later, he concluded. Busy with getting undressed, Rin didn't hear the door open.

"Brother, are you okay in there?" Gou asked, knocking as she entered.

"What the-!" He whipped around, giving her a full frontal. "Shit, Gou! Knock!"

"I did."

"Before you come in." Using the shirt still in his hand to cover himself, he searched for a towel.

Handing him one from the shelf, she asked, "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

"No. I got this." He yanked the towel from her and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Now, get out, please!"

"Okay, okay." She couldn't help but find his predicament amusing. "Hmmm. I didn't think you shaved down there, too."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell."


End file.
